new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Kurtz
|derived = Hit Points: 150→ 190 |tag skills = |perks = The Way Seer |level = 6→40 (PC level x 0.75)|actor = Steven Cates |baseid = |refid = }}Ben Kurtz is a reconditioned tribal resident of Vault 18 who creates a series of popular comics about the wasteland adventures of a young Tribal Warrior named "Kurtz." He is potential Companion in ''Fallout: New California''. Background With his memory gone, he was discovered by a Wasteland Scout expedition led by Kevin Rossman and taken back to Vault 18 to be raised in safety alongside other rescued Tribal children. Young Kurtz had lost his memories of his tribal life through a technique developed by the former Vault 18 Tribes, "The Memory Game" traditionally used to protect the location of Vault 18 in the event they were captured and pressured to reveal it. Given the name "Ben" by Doctor Rossman, the young man grew up as a social outcast in Vault 18, living a largely introverted life drawing comic books about a young Tribal named "Kurtz." Unbeknownst to Ben, these Comics were his own childhood memories subconsciously surfacing. He was a member of Coach Bragg's Patriot's Vault Ball Team until being cut from the team a week before the Player's big game, possibly due to his Tribal origins. Interactions with the Player Character Path of the Warrior/Path of the Scientist In either path of the Prologue, Ben can be found sitting in a Diner booth in the Vault Atrium diner, drawing comics. With a Perception Check of 5 and 7, Ben will grant the player the Way Seer Perk, and if the player expresses interest in his comics, he will lead them to his apartment, where he will provide more information about each poster in his apartment and explain them and how they fit into "Kurtz's" backstory to the player. Go to Bed As the Vault Patriot revolt strikes, Ben's unconscious Tribal memories surface leading to a radical change in his personality and actions - he drops his friendly, introverted personality, revealing a rather cold and pragmatic personality. Save The Vault/Hell to Pay As the player is undergoing the quest, Ben makes his way to the Vault Upper Level, coming into conflict with Chevy Bragg, seemingly killing her and two other Patriots with his spears while in a battle trance. Live Free or Die/Failure Means Death Ben will be encountered after the player outruns the fireball from the Elevator to the Upper Level, surrounded by a Ring of Dead Enclave Patriots. After revealing his "Kurtz" personality had reemerged, he will accompany the player out of the Vault. If the player has completed ''Hell to Pay, ''and was rude to Ben in the Prequel, he will escape the Vault but refuse to accompany the player due to their Enclave affiliation. If the player treated him politely in the Prequel, in which case Kurtz will begrudgingly join them as a companion. New Vegas If Ben was a companion during the final battle at Fort Daggerpoint, he can be found during New Vegas at Cottonwood Cove, he and the California Tribes headed East and found Arizona where they settled until the Legion attacked them and took them as slaves, Ben decided to join the Legion to protect his tribe. (Must be after the mod has been completed). Inventory Weapon * Tribal Bronze Spear Apparel * Tribal Vault Armor Gallery FNC Ben's ring of corpses.png|Ben's ring of corpses Notes * Ben will mention killing Chevy Bragg even if the player has previously "killed" and even utterly destroyed her body or disintegrated her. This is a tipoff to the seemingly unkillable nature of her and her brother. * Ben claims to be illiterate, however, was able to write himself a letter before losing his memory. It is likely he lost the ability to write with the "Memory Game." * Despite dialogue to the contrary, "Ben's Terminal" appears nowhere in game. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Vault 18 Category:California Tribe